San Francisco, Here We Come!
by MJistheBOMB
Summary: Sheldon gave Leonard and Penny a lovely wedding gift. Now the whole gang is going to San Francisco for fun a weekend getaway! This will be one of my usual short stories. Rated M because you know there has to be Shamy smut at some point. My apologies for any typos, etc. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

The whole gang was gathered at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment for dinner. It was Thursday, which meant it was pizza night but to everyone's surprise, Sheldon decided to cook an amazing feast for everyone instead. This feast featured some of his home cooked favorites: fried chicken, corn on the cob, mac & cheese, green bean caserole and home made dinner rolls.

Everyone sat around the coffee table in their usual spots and dove into their meals.

"Wow, Sheldon, you aren't messin' around!" Penny was amazed at how wonderful the food tasted.

"Yeah, this is the most amazing fried chicken I've ever eaten!" Emily said.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement as they continued eating.

"Well, I don't know why you all are so surprised. I excel at so many things. Why would my cooking be anything less than excellent?" Sheldon replied.

"Yessss, youuuu do." Amy said to him with a wink. Sheldon winked back at her knowing what she was implying.

Howard looked at Amy and then at Sheldon and said, "Ugh! I think I'm gonna lose my meal before I even finish it..."

"Howarrrd, come onnn. Sheldon and Amy only had sex for the first time a month ago. Can we really expect them to be any different from the rest of us? You have to admit, it's romantic."

"Thank you, Rajesh." Amy smiled at him.

"Was it romantic that night when you stroked my hair in bed and said my kisses are so delicious?...only it wasn't me, it was Cinnamon?" Emily mocked.

Everyone bursted out with laugher as Raj rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Emily...but I still love you."

"I love you too, Raj." Emily replied with a loving smile.

"Awww, Raj, you truly are a romantic though. Never change." Bernie smiled at him.

"Thank you, Bernadette." Raj said.

Howard rolled his eyes and turned to Bernie. "Am I not romantic?"

"Of course you are! Don't be silly, Howard. Can I give your boyfriend a compliment without you getting jealous about it?" She said before sticking her tongue out at him as everyone erupted in laughter again.

"Hahahaha! You girls are killin' it tonight," Penny laughed.

"No kidding..." Leonard said while wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. "...Anyway, Sheldon also made pumpkin pie and we have whipped cream and vanilla ice cream to go with it if anyone wants?" Leonard said while getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Want!" Amy said as she shot up from her seat and headed towards the kitchen. Everyone else followed suit and headed towards the kitchen as well before heading back to their spots to sit down again to begin eating their dessert.

"So, perhaps we can now take the time to discuss our group trip to San Fransico since we leave tomorrow?"

"Sure. Thanks again, buddy, for the amazing wedding gift." Leonard said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks, Sheldon. We figured since the three of us were already going, why not the rest of the gang too?" Penny smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun!" Amy said excitedly.

"The best part of all...we get to travel there by train! Then, once we get there, we get to enjoy the cable cars all weekend long!" Sheldon said wiggling in excitement.

Amy couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend. Nothing made her happier than to see him happy.

"Anyway, tomorrow morning, we wake up 6 a.m..." Sheldon started.

"6 a.m.?" Howard complained.

"Yes! There are 8 of us that need time to get ready in the morning, have you forgotten? Even though the girls will be sleeping at Penny's tonight and will get ready there in the morning, I still sense that no time will be better for us to wake up than 6 a.m." Sheldon replied.

"Fine, Sheldon, what's next?" Leonard asked.

"A shuttle will be here at 8 a.m. to pick us up and take us to the train station in Burbank. Our train will leave at 9 a.m. and we should arrive in San Fransico by roughly 9 p.m." Sheldon said.

"WHAT? We're gonna be on a train for that many hours?" Penny asked, shocked.

"Yes, Penny. It's wonderful, isn't it?" Sheldon replied happily.

"I'm gonna need a lot of potion to get through this train trip..." Penny sighed as Leonard reached over and rubbed her arm.

"Well, if anything, we have plently of time to sleep on the train before we get to San Fransico." Bernie said.

"Yes, when we get there the night will still be young and we can go out for a late night meal or something fun like that." Raj suggested.

"Sounds fine to me." Howard replied.

"Let's do it then." Leonard said with a smile.

"Well, I guess that's about it for now. It's currently 8:35 p.m. Perhaps we should start getting ready for bed soon. We'll need all the rest we can get anyway ." Sheldon suggested.

"Agreed." Amy said.

"Thanks again for the beautiful meal, Sheldon. We'll help you clean up and wash the dishes." Bernie said.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you all enjoyed the meal." Sheldon said with a smile.

Everyone smiled back at him before gathering up their dishes and bringing them to the kitchen. With 16 total hands at work, the clean up was done in a flash and everyone headed off to get into their pajamas.

"Good night, Sheldon." Amy said before kissing him on the lips and giving him a hug. Sheldon hugged her back before pulling away and saying, "Good night, Amy. Sweet dreams and I'll see you in the morning."

The three other women kissed their significant others "good night" as well before they all exited the apartment and headed over to Penny's.

"Good night, gentlemen." Sheldon said before he and Leonard headed towards their bedrooms for the evening.

"Night, guys!..." Howard said before turning to Raj and saying "...Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock to see who gets the couch?"

"Why bother? the Indian guy always gets the floor..." Raj said half jokingly "...I'll tell you what. You get the couch but you buy me dinner tomorrow night."

"Deal." Howard replied with a smirk while tossing Raj a sleeping bag and pillow.

"Now that your romantic evening together is all planned out for tomorrow, can I come in and grab my purse? I forgot it." Bernie said with her head peeking in from the door that was now cracked a little bit open. The guys look up, surprised to see her there.

She comes in, grabs her purse, walks over to Howard, kisses him once more and he smacks her on the behind with a pillow before she gets to the door.

"Good night, Bernadette." Raj says. "Good night, guys." She replies back with a smile before closing the door behind her.

* * *

 *****More to come as I write more. It'll probably be 4 more chapters at the most, we'll see. Thank you for reading!*****


	2. Chapter 2

At 6 a.m., cell phone wake-up alarms go off in both aprtments 4A and 4B. One by one, they all rise and begin to prepare for the long day ahead. Everyone showers, gets dressed and the girls prepare breakfast so that the guys can come over and eat with them before they all gather their luggage, lock up each apartment and leave.

"Chop! chop! We have a train to catch." Sheldon rushed everyone down the four flights of stairs and outside to the shuttle bus that was already waiting to take them to the train station.

* * *

Once they arrive at the Amtrak train station, they still have about 20 minutes to spare before the train was to depart to San Francisco.

"This is the perfect oppurtunity for us to take a picture in front of the train before we get on it!" Sheldon says excitedly. He finds a stranger to do the job, "Excuse me, good sir. Would you please take our picture in front of this train?" Sheldon asked. "Of course..." the man says as he takes Sheldon's camera from him. The gang gathers together. Each man with his arm draped over his ladies shoulder and everyone smiling big. "Say, cheese!" the man said with a giggle and snaps the photo and hands the camera back to Sheldon. "Thank you, sir" Sheldon said with a smile before everyone else thanked the kind man as well. "Okay, let's go!" Sheldon said as he started walking quickly towards the train.

Once everyone was checked in on the train, Sheldon revealed to everyone, "As you all know, this is going to be a very long day on the train..." Everyone nodded in agreement. "...so I thought it would be wise to rent us a bedroom suite that will accomedate all of us at once if need be. It can be sort of a home base, if you will...a place for us to relax, sleep and/or shower before we arrive in San Francisco if we're not wandering about the train doing other things."

"Wow!"

"Thank you, Sheldon! That's amazing!"

"Fantastic!"

Everyone was very impressed and glad he thought of it. "You're so sweet, Sheldon..." Amy said before puckering her lips for him to kiss her. "I know..." He winked at her.

"So, shall we?" Sheldon asked his group of friends before they followed him to the bedroom suite.

Once there, they all piled inside the suite and placed their luggage into the closet space. It was a surprisingly spacious suite. It featured two sets of bunk beds on each side of the room, a couch that folds out into a bed and two lounge chairs. It also had it's own little private bathroom with a shower.

"Wow, this is really nice. Thanks, Sheldon." Penny smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Penny." Sheldon replied.

"Yeah, this was really good of you, buddy." Leonard said. Sheldon nodded and smiled back.

"This is perfect. We can even get ready for our night out in San Francisco here on the train just before getting there to save time." Raj said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, should we hit the bar?" Howard suggested.

The girls all gave each other knowing looks, like they wanted to just stay in the suite and chill for a while.

"No, you boys go have fun." Penny said.

"Yeah, we'll stay here and relax and chit-chat." Bernie said with a smile.

The girls all choose a place to sit down.

The guys all nodded and started heading out the door. Sheldon was the last one out. He turned around to give Amy and smile and a wink before closing the door which made her nearly go weak at the knees. She turns around and the other three women are looking at her smiling.

"Wow, you two are so much more in love now than when I first met you. That's awesome." Emily said.

"Yes, we are. Thank you. It's been amazing and so great to be back in each others lives." Amy replied.

"Yeah, I bet it is amazing now that you two have sex." Penny smirked at Amy as she got up and walked towards the closet. "Wine, anyone? I smuggled it on."

"Yes, please!" Bernie said.

"Oh, we don't have cups though." Emily said.

"Just use those complimentary coffee cups over there by the coffee maker." Amy suggested.

"Works for me!" Penny said excitedly.

"Anyway, yes, sex has definitely been apart of taking our relationship to a whole new level." Amy said shly.

"Of course. I would imagine so. I'm happy for you both. What a big and important step you both took." Bernie said to her with a smile. Amy smiled back.

"So how has the sex been, Amy?" Penny asked while taking a sip of her wine.

"Pennnyyyy..."Amy was being bashful and looking down.

"Yeah, give us the dirty details." Emily said while Bernie also nodded in agreement.

"Well...it's been great but obviously we still have lots to learn." Amy said.

"...and you will learn. It's perfectly fine." Bernie smiled at her.

"Plus, you can always come to us if you have any questions about anything since we have more experience." Penny smiled.

"Thank you." Amy replied.

"So, Sheldon enjoys the sex too? I'm sorry, it's just that from the moment I met him and learned of his personality and issues he had to overcome, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that he's finally done it." Emily asked.

"Ohhhh, yeah, he does. If only you guys could see his face when we're making love..." Amy replied in almost a trance-like state.

"Annnnnnd, this officially got creepy." Penny said.

Amy stuck her tongue out at Penny and threw a pillow at her.

"Hey! I could have spilled my wine!" Penny said while laughing. The other girls started laughing with her.

"Okay, okay!...now that we've got some alcohol in us. I can admit to something I'd like pointers on that I haven't yet done with Sheldon..." Amy started.

"Oh? Do tell." Bernie replied.

"Um. Well..." Amy started.

"Amy, spill!" Penny said.

"Yeah, come on, tell us..." Emily said.

"Okay! How do you give a man AMAZING head?" Amy asked while smiling and covering her face with her hands.

"Oooooooooo! Hahahahah!" The girls were all shocked and amused by her question.

"Don't worry, Amy. We got your back." Penny winked at her. Amy looked at Penny and shook her head.

* * *

Sheldon, Leonard, Raj and Howard all sat at a table in the trains bar area. Each with a beer in hand. They were all having a nice time until there was a little too much of...

"Did you know that the Great Dome Car on this train is the only remaining dome car in Amtrak service? It was previously used on the Chicago-Seattle Empire Builder route when the train was operated by the Great Northen Railway and the Chicago Burlington & Quincy Railroad. It was built in 1955..." Sheldon was boring his friends with his train facts so one of them finally made an attempt to change the subject...

"So, Sheldon, how have you been enjoying sex with Amy?" Howard asked him.

"Why would you care? You were ready to "lose you meal" on the subject last night, remember?" Sheldon replied.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, okay?" Howard said. Sheldon nodded at Howard.

"Yeah, don't mind Howard. He's just jealous because he hasn't gotten any for a while..." Raj started laughing and Leonard joined in.

"Yeah, he spent well over his monthly allowance on action figures and belt buckles and is currently on the no sex punishment." Leonard added on before he and Raj started laughing even harder as Howard looked at them both a rolled his eyes.

"HA-HA-HA! Very, funny, bastards." Howard said to them as their laugher started to die down.

"No, but seriously, Sheldon...how do you feel now that your relationship involves a sexual component?" Raj asked him.

"I'm not sure I want to discuss such a personal topic with you three...but since I have had about three sips of this beer, I think I'm loosened up enough and it will be easier for me to discuss anyway..." Sheldon replied.

"So? How do you like it, Sheldon?" Leonard asked.

"How do I like what?" Sheldon asked.

"Sex! You big goof." Howard replied while shaking his head and smiling.

"Oh! I rather enjoy it." Sheldon said with a smile and taking another sip of his beer.

"That's it?" Raj asked.

"Of course that's it. What else is there for me to tell?" Sheldon asked.

"I'm happy for you, Sheldon. What a special gift the both of you have given to each other and are now able to enjoy like the rest of us. You're one of us now, buddy. " Leonard said.

"Thank you, Leonard. Yes, it is special. I definitely enjoy coitus a lot more than I thought I would." Sheldon replied.

"A special gift? You're starting to sound all mushy like my second wife over here, Leonard." Howard mocked.

Raj looked at him and shook his head before asking, "Ohhhhhh, so you enjoy coitus a lot, huh, Sheldon?" before taking a sip of his beer.

"Yes, I do. So?" Sheldon replied.

"Hey, dude...stop being so shy about it. We're happy for you, Sheldon." Raj said.

"Yeah, we are." Howard added. Sheldon smiled at them both in response.

"Well, if you ever need any pointers, Sheldon...we're here for you." Leonard said.

"Thank you, Leonard, but I know everything I need to know. I can assure you that Amy never leaves the bedroom dissatisfied." Sheldon said before gulping down the rest of his beer and slamming it proudly on the table.

"Wooooooahhhhhhh!" The guys yelled in amusement and started laughing at how bold and open he was being now.

"Hahaha, well, good for you, Sheldon. Cheers, guys!" Leonard holds up his beer. Raj and Howard lift theirs up as well.

"Heyyyyy, my beer is empty. I need another so I can "cheers" too." Sheldon said.

"No, you don't." Howard said.

"You're probably right..." Sheldon agreed while leaning back and relaxing against his seat. "...I'll ask the waiter for a water."

* * *

Two hours passed and the guys and the girls were still having a nice time in their same-sex little groups.

"I'm gonna go see what Amy is up to." Sheldon said while getting up to leave the guys behind.

"Okay, Sheldon. See you in a bit." Leonard said.

* * *

As Sheldon got closer to the bedroom suite, he runs into Amy in the hallway, who apparently had the same idea he did.

"Amy! What are you up to?" Sheldon said with a big smile before kissing her.

"Oooooo, someone's been drinking. I taste beer. I've been drinking too...wine with the girls..." Amy smiled up at him with her arms wrapped around his waist. "...I came out to see what you were doing and hoping you're having a nice time so far like I am?" Amy said.

"I am having fun so far too. Thank you." Sheldon said.

"I bet the guys were asking you about our sex life, huh?" Amy asked him.

"Of course they were..." Sheldon smiled at her. "...I guess it's to be expected. We're apart of the hippy dippy crowd now." Sheldon winked at her.

"Oh, shut up!" She playfully slaps his arm before pulling his face in for another kiss.

"Hey! Speaking of coitus..." Sheldon started.

"Yes?..." Amy said.

"I wandered away from the guys for a little while earlier and I discovered a railcar on this train that has a completely abandoned second story cabin." Sheldon said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"How do you know it's abandoned? and are you implying that we have sex up there?" Amy asked him.

"I know it's abondoned because there are dust covers over furniture among other things. It looks as if it hasn't been used in years. Am I implying that we should have coitus up there? Yes I am..." Sheldon said before kissing her once more, knowing just how to be a tease.

Amy looks into his eyes after the kiss. She's already turned on because of the desire in his eyes. She smiles at him as says, "Color me intrigued."

* * *

 *****My apologies for cutting it off at the good part *wink wink*. Thank you all for your kind reviews and stay tuned!*****


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon grabs Amy by the hand and guides her to the place where they're about to embark on a journey of their own while en route to San Francisco.

They arrive at the door and Sheldon opens it. Amy walks in first and he follows and closes the door behind her and locks it.

"Good, I'm glad it locks. I don't want anyone catching us with our pants down." Amy winked at him before turning around to view the room they were in. It was a bit dark inside because the large window in the room was covered with curtains. She walked over to open them just a little so that they can move about safely. "Wow, this is a very large, fancy looking suite. I thought ours was big." Amy said.

"Yeah, I'll say..." Sheldon replied. "...and what do we have here, Amy Farrah Fowler? A very large bed..." Sheldon gave her a sexy wink. "...but I'm not getting on that dusty dust cover."

"Honestly, I don't understand the point of the dust cover on the bed, considering I'd HOPE that they would put fresh linens on it before having a new guest stay in here but then again, it looks like they don't plan on using this place any time soon away." Amy said while smiling at Sheldon.

"Let's get this icky thing off of here." Sheldon said with a look of disgust on his face as he grabbed part of the dust cover and Amy grabbed the other end of it and they tossed it to the side of the room. "I bet what's underneath is just as dirty..."

"Sheldon, are you really concerned about how dirty the bed is when you and I are about to get dirty in it?" Amy said with a sexy smirk as she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

Sheldon looked at her after their kiss and laughed at her comment, "Hahaha, that was funny, Amy. Point taken. Now, where were we?"

Before Amy could respond, Sheldon grabs her, tossing both she and himself down onto the bed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Sheldon!" Amy is surprised, as it came out of no where. They're both laughing for a few seconds before Sheldon rolls on top of her and goes in for another kiss.

His tongue enters her mouth and she instantly wraps her arms around him and moans into the kiss. Every intimate moment she shares with him feels like a dream that she never wants to end.

Sheldon moves his lips from her mouth to her jawline and plants sweet kisses all over and it makes her giggle. "You're ticklish, too, huh?" He says to her with a smile. "Yes, I am, Sheldon." She smiles back and then smacks him on the behind.

Suddenly, Sheldon gets up off of Amy, reaches for the top of her skirt so that he can unbutton and unzip it. "Lift up your bottom so I can take this off." He tells her. She does as she's asked. Next, she grabs the waist band of her underwear and takes them off for him as well. She then gets up, gets onto her knees to help him get undressed as well.

"Hahaha...your bottom is naked and your top half is not." Sheldon said.

Amy shook her head and giggled. "You've definitely still got alcohol in your system, you big goof ball." She said as she took off his shirt and undershirt before giving him a peck on the lips. He then stands up on the side of the bed to remove his pants and briefs.

Next, he helps Amy out of her cardigan, blouse and lastly, her bra before jumping back into bed with her. They both pull back the comforter and get underneath and relax their heads back on the pillow for a moment. Amy scoots her body close to Sheldon and props herself up on one elbow and she gazes at him as he lay on his back looking up at the ceiling with his arms folded behind is head. He can feel her eyes on him and looks at her. "What?" he asks.

"Oh, nothing. You're just extremely handsome and I'm so glad that you're mine." She responds with a sweet smile which makes him blush.

"You're more beautiful than I am handsome and I'm glad you're mine too." Sheldon replies.

She places her hand on his chest and gently rubs it before trailing her hand down his stomach underneath the comforter and to his manhood and grabs it.

Sheldon's eyes open wide at first and then he relaxes, closes his eyes and allows her continue. She strokes it up and down for a few minutes. "Hmmmmm..." Sheldon moans, looking like he was going to cum at any moment. Before he could get the chance, Amy slows her hand movements to a halt before asking, "Condom?"

Sheldon opens his eyes and reaches over the side of the bed towards his pants on the floor. He goes into his wallet for one of his stored away condoms. "Preparedness." He says to her.

She smiles and takes it from him and opens it, tosses the wrapper to the side and rolls the condom onto his penis. With that, Sheldon rolls over and pins Amy down and starts kissing her where ever he could get his lips. Her legs are open and he's in between them grinding his body against hers which is getting her more and more aroused with each passing second. Amy wraps her arms around him and starts kissing his neck as he's kissing her shoulder blades. Their lips meet again for another tongue dance before Amy says, "Sheldon, please...now..."

He grabs a hold of his penis and guides it to her entrance and slowly pushes himself in.

"Are you okay?" He asks her.

"Oh, God, yes!" Amy replied.

"Good..." Sheldon said as he continued to move in and out of her. His eyes close as his movements quicken.

"Ohhhhhh..." Amy moaned before biting her lip and grabbing onto his waist.

"Ohhh, Amy!" Sheldon shouted pretty loudly, which made Amy open her eyes and have to keep herself from laughing.

"Mmmm, yes! oh, yes!...ohhhhhhh!" Amy shouted just as loudly which captured Sheldon's attention and make him open his eyes as well.

He slowed his movements down just a little and leaned down to kiss her passionately on the lips. He reached one of his hands down and rubbed her clitoris with his thumb which made her break the kiss and moan loudly. Sheldon started thrusting his hips faster and deeper into her.

"OHHHH...AHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!" Amy has an amazing orgasm. It didn't take much longer for Sheldon to reach his peak as well. His body jerked as he released and he collapsed on top of her. "Ohhh, Goddd..." He says.

Amy smiles and wraps her arms around him as he lay on top of her. His head resting on her chest. The both of them are sweaty, panting and trying to catch their breath. "Thank you, Dr. Fowler. That was amazing. I love you." He says before giving Amy a peck on the lips. "Thank YOU, Dr. Cooper. I love you too. "Amazing" is an understatement. Gosh, why didn't we do this years ago? Haha. " She responds. "I know!" Sheldon agrees with a smile before rolling off of her and resting on the his side of the bed with his head on the pillow.

"So, Amy. I think I'd like to try out a different sexual position with you next time..." Sheldon said, almost afraid to look her in the eyes.

"Oh? Which sexual position?" She asked.

"Well...they call it "doggy style" but I don't like that name. We're not dogs. " He said.

"I agree. I don't like that name either. Let's change it." Amy said with a smile.

"To what? Sheldon asked.

"How about just "sexy style"? because any sexual position we do together is going to be sexy." Amy said with a wink.

"I like that..." Sheldon said with a shy smile.

"Anyway, I guess we better get out of here, Sheldon, before our friends come looking for us." Amy said sitting up.

"I suppose you're right. Let's try to fix ourselves up better this time before we leave here so they don't suspect that we've had coitus on the train." Sheldon said. "I'll be darned if Howard wins again and calls us out like he did that time we had coitus on the roof."

"Hahaha, okay, agreed. We'll double check ourselves before we leave." Amy said.

"Okay." Sheldon agreed.

* * *

Back on the first floor of the train, Raj, Howard and Leonard had returned to the bedroom suite to join the girls.

"Sheldon hasn't been back here?" Leonard asked the girls.

"No, Amy left a while ago to go see what he was up to so I assume they're together some where." Penny replied.

"Did you guys have fun?" Bernie asked them.

"Yes." they all nodded.

"We have some wine left, you guys want?" Emily asked.

"No thanks, I'm full of beer." Raj said before moving across the room to sit next to her.

"Yeah, we all are." Leonard added before sitting next to Penny and giving her peck on the lips. "So, have you girls been having fun too?" He asked.

"Yes we have. Lots of fun." Penny replied with a smile.

"Lots of girl talk." Bernie added.

"Lots of wine." Emily said with a laugh. Everyone else in the room laughed as well.

They're all chit chatting about what's going on in their lives when Sheldon and Amy walk in.

"Hey guys!" Amy says looking around the room. Sheldon waves at everyone and nods and smiles as he follows Amy to find a place to sit.

"You two were gone a while, where did you go?" Penny asked.

"Ohhh, we just-" Amy started.

"They had sex!" Howard interupted.

"Drat! How did you know?" Sheldon asked annoyed.

"We didn't! You just told us! Hahahahaa!" Howard mocked and everyone else started laughing along with him.

"Drat! He did it again." Sheldon said, shaking his head.

"Looks like YOU TWO did it again, ya freaks!" Penny said with a wink.

"Where on Earth do you have sex on a train?" Emily asked.

"That's OUR little secret." Sheldon said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"Is another LITTLE secret in your pants?" Howard laughed.

"It's gotta be bigger than YOUR little secret, shorty pants." Sheldon shot back.

The room fell silent and everyone stared at Sheldon in shock.

"What are you all looking at? I finally read through that book Leonard and Penny gave me years ago, in its entirety and I understand things now." Sheldon said to everyone before shaking his head. Amy giggled and kissed him on the cheek. He turns to her and smiles immediately softens and uncrosses his arms.

"Seriously, guys. Where do you have sex on a train...maybe Emily and I can-" Raj started.

"Oooooh, no we don't..." Emily cut him off. Raj crosses his arms in a pout. She kisses him on the lips. "Finnne...nevermind..." Raj said.

"So, I'm thinking, since we have a few hours left on this train, we should all take a nap so that we'll be well rested for our night out on the town when we arrive in San Francisco." Bernie smiled at the group.

"But Bernadette, I'm not-" Raj started.

"Now!" Bernie said with a look that said she was serious. "We're not ruining Sheldon's gift to Leonard and Penny tonight by being a bunch of cry babies when we get sleepy. We're gonna have fun as a group."

"Yes, mommy." Penny mocked Bernie as she headed towards a top bunk on one side of the room. Everyone else laughed with her.

"Ha-ha-ha! You guys will be thanking me later." Bernie said with a smile before she got into the bunk underneath Penny's. Howard hopped into bed with her.

"I'll set an alarm so we can get up in time to get ready for the night out before we get off the train." Leonard said before plopping himself into one of the lounge chairs with a leg rest attatched.

"Sounds good." Raj agreed. He took the other lounge chair as Emily took the top bunk across the room from the others.

"I'll take the bottom bunk..." Amy said.

"...and that leaves me with the couch bed. Good day, everyone...obviously I can't say "good night" because it's not night time." Sheldon said as he took the cushions off the couch to pull out the bed.

"Good day..." they each responded and one by one, they each fell asleep.

* * *

 *****Thank you for reading and thank you to all who review! More to come as I write!*****


	4. Chapter 4

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* Leonard's cell phone alarm went off at 6 p.m. He looks at his phone to silence the alarm. Everyone else began to rise out of bed, yawning and stretching their bodies as they did so. Bernie was the first one to speak, "See? Wasn't that a nice little nap?" Everyone stared at her and mumbled, "Yes" in agreement.

"Guys, why don't you leave the room for a while and go have a snack or something while us girls take turns showering and getting ready. Then it'll be your turn once we're finished." Penny suggested.

"Good idea..." Raj agreed. "...but let's not take too long. You ladies aren't the only ones with an amazing head of hair that needs to be tended to."

The girls all laughed and shook their heads as the guys left the room.

"Me first!" Amy ran towards the shower and stuck her tongue out at the other two girls as she closed the bathroom door.

Penny and Bernie shake their heads and roll their eyes at their goofy friend. "Let's pick out what we're wearing tonight while she's showering!" Bernie said excitedly.

"Let's have a glass of wine while we're making our selections." Penny said with a wink as they headed towards the closet where their suit cases were. "Let's also pick out something sexy for Amy to wear. Well, the sexiest thing we can find in her granny wardrobe, anyway. I have to admit, it's kinda fun watching Sheldon's eyes bulge out of his head so easily at the sight of her now that they've been having sex." Penny giggled.

Bernie smiles and shakes her head. "I can only imagine. Anyway, we can definitely work with what she has. She's gonna look hot." Bernie said.

* * *

The time was now 8:05 p.m. and everyone was gathered together in the bedroom suite and looking fantastic in their best evening wear. Sheldon couldn't keep his eyes off of Amy. The girls had selected one of her floral blouses for her to wear that was unbuttoned far enough down to where you could see her cleavage. The blouse was topped with one of Penny's statement necklaces and was tucked into a one of Amy's more form-fitting skirts with no tights underneath and high heel shoes. A nice purple blazer and a head full of curls by Bernie completed the look. Some of Amy's hair was flipped to the side with not a single one of her usual hair clips in sight. Although Amy felt a little outside of her comfort zone, she actually felt sexy and beautiful too. She thought to herself, "What the hell? I'll just go with it tonight. Plus, Sheldon will like it."

Sheldon walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. "Wow, Amy. You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, Sheldon. You look very handsome yourself. You always did look great in a dress shirt and slacks." Amy replied while reaching up to tug on his shirt collar.

"Thank you, Amy." Sheldon replied with a smile before turning to the rest of the group. "Anyway, we should be arriving shortly in San Francisco. We'll take a shuttle bus to our hotel and get checked in to our rooms before Leonard and Penny decide what we do as a group for the evening."

"Sounds good to me!" Penny said excitedly.

"Okay, well, I think we should gather up our stuff to make sure we clear this room out and not leave anything behind." Bernie suggested.

Everyone agreed and gathered their belongings.

Before they knew it, the train had arrived in San Francisco. "Good bye, beautiful train. We will see you when we return in a few days" Sheldon said as he stepped off the train.

Everyone piled into a shuttle bus that took them to their hotel. When they arrived, they were in awe at how beautiful it was.

"WOW! This is amazing!" Howard shouted.

"Very, nice, Sheldon! I can't believe you did all this for us." Penny said.

Everyone proceeded to thank him as they got out of the shuttle bus. "It's my pleasure, everyone. Now, let's go enjoy Leonard and Penny's wedding gift." Sheldon said a wink.

"There's a nice restaurant and bar right here in the hotel. I say we just stay here and hang out for the first night. What do you think, Penny?" Leoanrd asked his wife.

"I say HELL YEAH to that!" Penny said.

"Sounds, great." Emily said.

"So, let's get our room keys, get our stuff upstairs and then meet back in front of the restaurant in about 15 minutes then?" Sheldon suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Each of them was checked in and had a bell hop help them with their luggage to their rooms and they all quickly returned to the first floor in front of the restaurant, looking forward to their night of fun with each other.

The group of eight was soon seated at a table in the restaurant.

"Let's order some drinks and get this party started!" Penny exclaimed.

Everyone cheered with her.

"Oh, I don't know if I need any more alcohol tonight." Sheldon said.

"Oh, come on, Sheldon! We all don't get to have drinks as a group very often. Let's do this." Penny said.

"Yeah, I agree, Sheldon. Let loose a little. It's their wedding gift." Amy winked at him with a smile before kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay, fine. Let's do this...but I'm only having two beers at the most." Sheldon said.

"Two beers and one shot of Fireball, which I'm buying a round of right now for us." Leonard said.

"Very well." Sheldon agreed hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you." Amy said, grabbing ahold of this arm and patting it. Sheldon smiled at her in return.

"This is gonna be so much fun. Isn't this exciting?!" Bernie exclaimed.

"Yes!" Raj agreed.

"I'm really enjoying Leonard and Penny's wedding gift so far." Emily joked.

"I am too. Thanks for having us, guys!" Howard added.

"I'm really glad we can all be here together. We have to make this a yearly thing...a little vacation away from Pasadena." Amy said.

"I agree." Penny said.

The server came over with the Fireball shots. When everyone had a shot in hand, Sheldon took the opportunity to give the first speech of the night. "I want to take a moment to say that I am so happy for my dear friends, Leonard and Penny, who are finally husband and wife. They over came many obstacles to get where they are today and I couldn't be happier for them. I wish you both the very best and I'm lucky to have you in my life."

"Awwwwwww, thank you, Sheldon. You mean a lot to us too." Penny said.

"Thank you, buddy." Leonard said with a sweet smile.

"To Leonard and Penny!" Raj raises his shot glass and everyone follows suit.

"One, two, three, go!" Penny shouts before they all take their Fireball shots and set their shot glasses down on the table.

"Hey, that was surprisingly not bad." Sheldon said.

"I agree. It's not bad at all actually." Amy said.

"Every time you two newly weds hear us clink our glasses with a spoon, you have to kiss!" Bernie said with a smile. "Speaking of which..." Bernie grabs a spoon and starts clinking a glass and everyone else follows before Leonard and Penny give each other a peck on the lips.

"Get used to that because we're going to make you kiss at least 100 times before we leave here tonight." Raj said with a smile.

"I don't mind," Leonard said, smiling at Penny. "I want to thank you all for coming here. It's so great being surrounded by a group of amazing friends and Sheldon, thank you again for everything. It truly means a lot to us."

Sheldon smiled and nodded at Leonard, "You're welcome."

"Should we order some more drinks and appetizers too?" Penny asked the group.

"Yes!" "Hell, yeah!" Everyone agreed.

Amy starts clinking her glass with a spoon with her eyes on Leonard and Penny and everyone else joins in until they kiss again.

"Haha, this is gonna be fun." Amy said.

Sheldon looks at her and says in a hushed tone, "Why don't we take this game up a notch and every time YOU clink a glass for Leonard and Penny to kiss, I kiss you?" Sheldon joked.

"Keep it in your pants, Sheldon." Howard said jokingly. Sheldon stuck his tongue out at him.

Just then, the other drinks that they ordered arrived.

"Oooo, we're gonna get druunnnk tonight." Emily said while taking her drink.

"Yes, we are." Raj said before kissing her on the lips.

"Oooo, our cheeseburger sliders are here!" Penny said as she reached for one.

"How about a game of Truth Or Dare?" Raj suggested.

"Here?" Bernie asked.

"Sure, why not? We've all got some alcohol in us. Should be fun." Penny said.

"Okay, I'm in." Howard said.

"Me too, Emily said."

"We're in..." Amy answered for herself and Sheldon. Sheldon gave her a look that said, "What are we about to get ourselves into?, I know how these games go..." Amy patted him on the knee.

"Sheldon, you get to go first. Choose any one of us and ask us Truth or Dare." Penny said.

"Very well, then. Howard. Truth or Dare?" Sheldon asked him.

"Dare." Howard replied with a smirk.

"Fine. I'll look up a Self Storage Business number and you have to call them up and ask them if you can store yourself since you're tiny enough and it's called "SELF Storage"." Sheldon said with a giggle.

"Hahahahahaha!" Everyone started laughing. Howard rolled his eyes.

"Very funny. Is there even a Self Storage place open at this hour?" Howard asked.

"Well, then, leave them a message." Sheldon replied with a giggle again.

Howard completed his Dare before asking Sheldon. "Okay, Sheldon. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Sheldon was a little nervous.

"How many times did you and Amy have sex the first night you ever had sex?" Howard asked.

Sheldon's eyes got big and he took a sip of his beer.

"Look at him, he's stalling." Howard said,

"I am not! I'm just giving you a number, what's the big deal? Three times." Sheldon answered.

"Hahahahaha! He knocks on the door three times, that makes so much sense." Penny laughed. Everyone else joined in the laughter.

Sheldon rolls his eyes and looks at Amy who is smiling and starting to blush.

"Okay, Amy, you pick someone to ask Truth or Dare now." Sheldon said.

"Okay then. Penny. Truth or Dare?" Amy asked her.

"Truth." Penny answered.

"Have you ever gone further than kissing a girl?" Amy asked knowing that she once kissed her.

"No, but if I did it would be with you or Bernedette." Penny winked at her before taking a sip of her drink.

"Wooooooahhhhhhhhh!" Everyone got loud and erupted with laughter.

"Cheers to that." Bernie raises her glass and winks at Penny.

"My kiss really turned you on that time, didn't it?" Amy joked.

"You know it, babe." Penny winked at her.

They all continue to drink and enjoy each others company for well over an hour. About 50 Leonard and Penny kisses later, they decided to call it a night.

"So, tomorrow we'll be visiting the Golden Gate Bridge, followed by a boat ride to Alcatraz for a tour." Sheldon told everyone.

"Sounds like a blast." Leonard said excitedly.

"It really does. Alcatraz is extremely haunted. It's too bad we didn't bring our ghost hunting equipment, Raj." Howard said.

"Well, we'll just have to use what we have. Our eyes, ears, cameras...and our bodies" Raj said.

"Will you guys please stop talking about ghosts? You're creeping me out." Penny said.

"There are no such thing as ghosts. We have nothing to worry about." Leonard said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Leonard, my love, you have much to learn." Penny said to him and kissed him back.

"Anyway, tomorrow does sounds like fun. Let's all go to bed, huh?" Amy suggested.

"Agreed. I had fun with you all tonight." Bernie said.

"Me too! Great fun." Emily said.

"Night, guys!" Howard said.

"Goodnight!" "Night!" Everyone said to each other.

* * *

Everyone went there separate ways to their hotel rooms. Once Sheldon and Amy were inside theirs, Sheldon plopped himself on the bed after taking off his shoes and said, "Boy, am I tired. What a night, right, Amy?"

"Oh, perfect, you're just where I want you." Amy said.

"Huh?" Sheldon lifted his head up to see Amy coming toward him and placing her hands at the waist area of his pants. She undoes his belt, unbuttons and unzips his pants and opens them up to view his underwear.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon asked.

"You'll find out, won't you, Dr. Cooper?" Amy replied in a sexy fashion. "Oh, wait, are you a hot? I'm a little hot..." She says as she begins to unbutton her blouse. Once it is removed, she reaches for the clasp of her bra, removes it and tosses it to the side, trying to be a tease.

"Little lady, you shouldn't have done that." Sheldon says before sitting up and pulling her on top of him for a passionate kiss. Amy's tongue immediately enters his mouth as he takes advantage of her naked upper body and rubs his hands up and down her back. Amy loved the feel of his hands on her body. She returned the favor by taking her left hand and rubbing his right arm and giving it a squeeze before trailing it down and rubbing his special package through his underwear.

Suddenly, she breaks away from the kiss, sits up and moves towards the bottom of the bed again. She reaches for his briefs and pulls them down just enough to expose his manhood. Sheldon's watching her intensely as she begins to slowly stroke it up and down with one hand. He rests his head on the pillow and closes his eyes. Amy then replaces her hand with her mouth. Sheldon's eyes shoot back open in a flash. He can't believe what she's doing because she hasn't done this since they first started sleeping together. He's enjoying this new feeling and closes his eyes again.

Amy takes him as deep as she can into her mouth before moving her head back up again and repeating. "Oh, Amy..." he moaned.

"You like that, huh?" She replied before putting her mouth back in action again. She moved her mouth up and down his shaft at a faster pace now. She was enjoying listening to him moan and breathe hard as she did so. Sheldon reached down and stroked her hair before saying, "Amy, I'm gonna cum..."

She removed her mouth and started pumping him with both hands until he released. "Oh, God! Uhhh!" He shouted. He needed a minute to calm down before asking her, "Where did you learn that?"

Amy smiled proudly and said, "Ohhh, just some friendly research."

Sheldon looked at her, puzzled by her "friendly research" comment before saying, "Oh, well, well done Dr. Fowler. That was amazing. I'll return the favor as soon as you wash...THAT...off your hands." He smirked at her.

"Oooo, I like the sound of that. You were starting to turn me on by the noises you were making." Amy replied with a wink before getting up and heading over to the sink in the bathroom. Sheldon blushed at her words. Before long, Amy returned completely naked. Sheldon admired her beautiful body as she hopped into bed next to him.

"There's alcohol still in my body, I'm feeling amazing and I want you to take me right now, Sheldon." Amy said playfully while smiling at him.

"Don't mind if I do, Dr. Fowler." Sheldon said while moving his body closer to hers. He then takes off his clothes and tosses them to the side. "You're about to have your world rocked."

* * *

 *****That concludes this chapter. Thanks for reading and thank you for the reviews!*****


	5. Chapter 5

It was 9 in the morning. Sheldon and Amy began to rise from their slumber.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Amy said as she looked over towards Sheldon, giving him a sweet smile. "That was some night, last night huh?" she asked him.

"Must have been. You and I are still naked." Sheldon said with a wink that made Amy blush."...and yes, I had a great time last night with our friends and of course, with you, Amy."

"I love it when you say my name with your cute southern accent." Amy said.

"Oh, brother..." Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Sheldon! Your accent is so sexy." Amy replied as she propped herself of on one elbow as she lay on her side, facing him.

"Thank you." Sheldon said before reaching his hand around her waist and then resting it on her behind before giving it a gentle slap. "Actually, no, I think your bottom is sexier." He said.

"Oh, you're ready for another round of what we did last night, huh?" Amy said jokingly as she moved closer and wrapped her left leg around his hips, placing her vagina just inches away from his manhood.

To Amy's suprise, Sheldon placed one of his hands on her vagina and started to rub her clitoris.

"Oh, Sheldon..." she moaned.

"Didn't see that comin', did ya?" Sheldon joked back. He continued to rub her sweet spot with his fingers as she grabbed onto his right shoulder with her left hand and relaxed her head down on the pillow. Her breathing quickening as she is nearing her release.

"Mmmmmmm..." Amy moaned louder.

Sheldon leans over to plant kisses on her neck and shoulder as his hand is still in motion. He takes it up a notch by slipping two of his fingers inside of her while rubbing her clitoris with his thumb.

Within a few seconds, Amy was finished, "OHHHHHHHHH!" She relaxes her body back for a moment to catch her breath before saying, "Thank you, Dr. Cooper. Your hands are like magic."

"You put your junk next to my junk. You asked for it." Sheldon replied with a proud smile.

"Junk?" Amy asked while raising one eyebrow and started to giggle.

"It's what the kids are calling private parts these days. Keep up, Amy." Sheldon mocked.

"Very funny, Sheldon. Shall we go get ready for the day and start with a shower?" Amy asked him as she moved in closer to him and started planting kisses on his chest all the way up to his neck.

"Yes, we shall." Sheldon replied as he wrapped an arm around her to pull her in for a quick hug and kiss her forehead. He then got up out of bed and helped Amy out of bed as well and they both headed towards the shower.

* * *

Later, Sheldon and Amy met up with their friends in the hotel lobby so that they can head out for the day.

"Good morning!" Amy greeted everyone as she and Sheldon walked up to the group. Sheldon nodded and smiled at them all.

"Good morning!" everyone responded back.

"Are we ready?" Penny asked everyone.

"I am! You know? Maybe we can go have breakfast some place first? I'm starved." Bernie suggested.

"Actually, there's a very nice resturaunt very close to the Golden Gate Bridge so we'll get a nice view of it while we eat. I googled it." Sheldon said with a smile.

"Oh, sounds great!" Emily said.

Everyone else agreed and they began to walk out of the hotel and straight to the nearest cable car they could hop onto.

* * *

"Is this real life?" Sheldon said with the biggest smile on his face as he rode the cable car. Everyone looked at him and smiled. They really couldn't deny that even though he could be annoying at times, he was pretty darn cute when he was really happy or excited about something he loved.

"This is so fun! I can't help but think of one of my favorite childhood tv shows, Full House, while being in this city." Penny said with a laugh.

"That thought will be magnified once we see the bridge. Remember at the end of the intro, you see baby Michelle in her car seat pointing to the camera as they're driving over the Golden Gate Bridge?" Amy added.

"That was a cute show." Bernie added.

"Uncle Jessie was hot." Emily said.

"MMmmHmmm..." the other girls agreed.

* * *

A few hours went by. After a nice time at the Golden Gate Bridge, the gang was now on a boat ride to Alcatraz Island.

Once they arrived, they could see that they were eight of about 20 tourists in the group waiting to go inside of the old prison.

"THIS is gonna be so awesome. I hope we see a ghost." Emily said. Raj and Howard nodded in agreement.

"I hope we don't! This is where there would be evil spirits for sure!" Penny replied.

"Considering the history of this place and the inmates who were imprisoned here? I agree with Penny." Amy added.

"I assure you ladies that everything will be fine." Sheldon said.

"Yeah, especially since ghosts aren't real." Leonard said while playfully sticking his tongue out at Penny.

"Yeah, you'll be seeing about that shortly I bet." Penny said.

Moments later, the tour guide arrives.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to Alcatraz Island. This island was first documented by a man named Juan Manuel de Ayala in 1775. He refered to it as "La Isla de los Alcatraces," which translates to "The Island of the Pelicans." My name is Diana and I'll be your tour guide this afternoon. Please follow me inside."

"Here goes nothin'..." Penny said as they all followed Diana inside.

"We'll be fine, Penny." Amy assured her.

"This was a military prison in the 1800s before becoming Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary in August of 1934.

This penitentiary held some of the most notorious criminals in American history, such as Al Capone, Robert Franklin Stroud, George Kelly, Bumpy Johnson, Rafael Cancel Miranda, Mickey Cohen, Arthur R. Barker, James Bulger, and Alvin Karpis, who served more time at Alcatraz than any other inmate.

We're actually coming upon cell 181 right now, which is where Al Capone stayed in." Diana said to the group of tourists. She then pulls out a key and opens the cell.

Diana continues, "It's no big secret that this building is well known for being haunted. If any of you are familiar with Ghost Adventures on the Travel Channel, they actually paid us a visit and we locked them in for a night and they did a paranormal investigation of their own here..."

"Ooooohhh, I love that show." Raj said.

"Me too." Howard replied.

"...It's been mentioned on many occasions that witnesses have heard a bango playing in the shower area and that's where Al Capone would play his bango when he was still alive. Are any of you brave enough to stand in his cell for a minute?" Diana asked the group.

"You should do it, Leonard." Penny said with a smirk. "After all, ghosts aren't real."

"Yeah, Leonard, do it!" Raj said excitedly.

"Fine." Leonard agreed and raised his hand quickly to volunteer.

"Nice! We have a victim." Diana smiled. "I'll close the cell but I won't lock you inside."

"Sure." Leonard agreed with a smile.

"Anyway, a little back story on Al Capone...he was born in Brooklyn, New York in January of 1899. He was a gangster who attained fame during the Prohibition era as the co-founder and boss of the Chicago Outfit. He was also known as sort of a modern day Robin Hood, as he donated to many charities. His seven-year reign as crime boss ended when the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre of gang rivals, resulting in the killing of seven men in broad daylight, damaged Capone's image. It lead to influential citizens to demand governmental action..." Diana said.

"Okay, that's enough!" Leonard suddenly shouted as he pushed the cell door open and exited.

Everyone stared at him wondering what happened.

"Are you okay?" Diana asked.

"I'm fine. Let's just say that I didn't feel like I was alone in that cell...especially after someone whispered in my ear." Leonard said.

"Wow! creepy." Diana said. "Yes, we get that a lot by tourists."

"Told ya ghosts were real." Penny said before grabbing his arm and rubbing it. "Glad it was you in there and not me."

"Okay, I believe you now." Leonard said as a shiver went down his spine that he shook off.

"Okay, everyone, let's move along, shall we?" Diana said before they all started to follow her.

"Really, Leonard? I know you're scared but must you hold onto my shoulder like that?" Sheldon asked him.

"Sheldon...I'm all the way over here with Penny." Leonard turned to look at him like he was crazy.

Sheldon turns around to see that no one is behind him before turning back around to face his friends with wide eyes. They all give each other knowing looks before screaming at the top of their lungs and running out of the building.

"Annnnd 8 more bite the dust. Seems to happen every time, haha...shall we continue on?" Diana said to the rest of the group.

Once the scared bunch reach the outside of the prison, Emily says, "Okay, I know I was all for seeing a ghost but I think that's enough for today, hahaha."

"Agreed." Bernie said.

"I say we hop on a boat and get the hell off this island." Penny said with her hand over her chest, trying to catch her breath after screaming and running. Leonard rubbed her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, please." Amy added before grabbing Sheldon's hand. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I have to admit, that was a bit scary. I had to deal with enough spirit activity back in Texas at Meemaw's house, as she lived right across the street from a cemetery." Sheldon said.

"Wow, creepy. I totally believe in ghosts too. I've had too many experiences not to believe." Amy replied.

"Here's a boat, let's get out of here." Leonard said as they all started to pile in.

* * *

An hour went buy and the group found a lovely resturaunt to have lunch at.

"Wow, this has been a wild ride, hasn't it?" Howard said as they were all seated at a table.

"Yeah!" "Definitely! Lots of fun!" The group agreed.

"This has seriously been so great and we're only on day two. I love you guys." Penny said.

"Awww, we love you too!" "Yeah..." Everyone smiled at Penny in return.

"What are you doing tonight, guys?" Leonard asked everyone.

"I'm down for whatever." Penny said.

"Me too." Amy added.

"Okay then, we can just get dressed up and spend a night out on the town. Go explore the city." Leonard said.

"Sounds awesome." Howard agreed. Everyone else nodded in agreement as well.

"Now that that's settled..." Sheldon started as he grabs a large binder out of his satchel and holds it in his hands and stands up from the table in front of everyone. "...Amy, you and I have a history that is over 5 years long now. We've been back together after a terrible break up for just over a month now and I think it's time for a revision of this..."

He places the large binder on the table in front of her that reads, " **Relationship Agreement**."

Instantly, everyone is squirming in their seats, shaking their heads and wondering, "Sorry to interrupt but, Sheldon, what are you doing? You guys don't need that damn thing any more." Leonard said to his best friend.

"Leonard, please..." Sheldon started.

"Sheldon, he's right. I love you so much and we've been doing just fine on our own without having to refer to the Relationship Agreement. Besides, it was only created so that you can feel safe, wasn't it? Even though the love you've had for me since the moment you created it would make you break your own rules within it?" Amy said as she looked up at him with a loving smile.

"Was the coitus part of the Relationship agreement?" Raj said mockingly while trying to prove a point.

Everyone started laughing and nodding as Sheldon blushed and shook his head at them.

"Seriously, Sheldon. You don't need the Relationship Agreement to make you feel safe. All you need is me and all I need is you." Amy said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Sheldon was so touched by her words that he leaned down to give her a passionate kiss before breaking away and saying in a low tone, "Please open it..."

Amy playfully rolled her eyes at him, wondering what the hell he was up to at this point. She opens the binder and the first thing she see's are the words:

 **AMY FARRAH FOWLER, MY DEAREST HEART WORM, WOULD YOU DO ME THE HONOR OF BEING MY WIFE?**

Amy eyes grow as wide as saucers before she starts to cry happy tears in front of everyone.

"Amy, what is it?!" Penny asks.

Amy reads the words she read in her head out loud to her friends who then gasp loudly and cheer. Amy quickly turns around to see Sheldon down on one knee behind her and holding the ring in his hand. He's been waiting for this moment for far too long and his emotions take over and he has to fight back tears before asking her, "Well? Will you marry me, Amy?"

"HELL, YES, I WILL!" Amy yelled before jumping out of her seat and jumping up and down in excitement.

At this point, the entire restaurant is staring at the newly engaged couple as Sheldon takes the ring from it's box and places it on a very shaky Amy's finger.

"It's beautiful, Sheldon." Amy said looking at it.

"I'm glad you like it. It belonged to my great-grandmother and she would be so happy that you have it." Sheldon said with a smile.

"Awww, that's so sweet. What a special gift this is." Amy said before turning back around to her friends. "WE'RE ENGAGED!"

Penny was crying, Bernie was crying, Raj was crying, everyone was so happy for them.

Their friends all stood up from their chairs to give them hugs and say, "Congratulations."

"I'd also like to say to you all...BAZINGA! You've all fallen victim to yet another one of my practical jokes. You thought it was really a Relationship Agreement. Hahaha." Sheldon said to the group.

Moments later, they began to chant, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!," until the entire restaurant full of people joined in with the chanting.

Sheldon and Amy got the message loud and clear. They look into each other's eyes and pull each other close for a passionate make out in front of everyone.

A loud roar of cheering and clapping can be heard in response to the newly engaged couple's public display of affection.

"Best. Wedding Gift. Ever." Penny said to Leonard with a wink and she grabbed him by waist and kissed him.

After about two minutes of kissing as if no one else was in the room with them, Sheldon and Amy break away from each other and look into each others eyes while smiling.

"I can't believe it." Amy said to him.

"I can't believe it, either. You're mine forever and I won't have to duel Kripke to the death in roughly 2 years and 323 days." Sheldon said.

"Oh, please, he NEVER had a chance." Amy laughed.

"Good, 'cause you're my little lady." Sheldon said with a smile.

"Yes, I am..." Amy said before pulling him in for another kiss.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 *****I want to thank you all for your awesome reviews and I hope you all enjoyed this story! I had fun writing it and if ever I think of more story ideas in the future, I will definitely write them. Take care! Shamy forever!*****


End file.
